ygdrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gnomes
Gnomes, originating from the mountains of Maíandir and cousins to the dwarves of the Celcaras mountain range, prefer to make their homes in the more temperate mountains to the south. Their settlements are hubs of activity and artifice. They take delight in life, enjoying every moment of invention, exploration, investigation, creation, and play. Description Gnome’s energy and enthusiasm for living shines through every inch of their tiny bodies. Their tan or brown faces are usually adorned with broad smiles (beneath their prodigious noses), and their bright eyes shine with excitement. Their typically fair hair has a tendency to stick out in every direction, as if expressing the gnome’s insatiable interest in everything around. A gnome’s personality is often clearly displayed in their appearance. A male gnome’s beard, in contrast to his wild hair, is kept carefully trimmed but often styled into curious forks or neat points. A gnome’s clothing, though usually made in modest earth tones, is elaborately decorated with embroidery, embossing, or gleaming jewels. Culture & Society Gnomes merit intelligence and ingenuity above all else. Their society is structured around lifelong learning and study, with pretty much all members of society picking a talent to perfect over their lifetime. Many find their calling within the expansive Gnome Gnetwork, a large guild that crosses between a trading company and an engineering and scientific research institution. Gnomish societal status is incredibly intricate, with most people competing to one up each other in study, research, or ability. Little worth is put into who ''you know, as opposed to ''what. Many gnomes are quite ambitious, though not necessarily for fame or wealth, but for proving a superior intellect. History The Old World The gnomes were one of the first races to join the Northern Alliance, and owe much to the Elven Empire. When the War of Ashes began countless years ago and the dreadborn poured out from the depths of the earth, the gnomes were the first to fall, and were quickly enslaved by the demonic legions. Put to hard labour and forced to create great weapons of war, they were instrumental in the initial successes of their masters. It would be several years into the conflict before a dedicated task force of elves and aarakocra raided the labour camps and freed the gnomes from their prisons, beginning the first of many victories that would lead to the end of the war and the banishment of the dreadborn. Owing a great debt of gratitude to their rescuers, the gnomes immediately joined the Northern Alliance and remain there to this day. As with the rest of the races in the alliance, they have a deep mistrust of humans, who have tried many times to exploit their secret passes through the mountains to invade the Argent Basin. Serving as key trade partners and primary lookouts for their allies, they trust the decision to sign a peace treaty almost implicitly, but will never fully accept their neighbours to the south. Unlike the dwarves, they are very social creatures and commonly come down from the mountains to trade and mingle in the elven towns. Of all the races, they are the only ones to pass down stories of the dread war as truth. While other races have lost their memories of the war to time, or ascribed most of the tales to fantasy, the gnomes have never forgotten or forgiven, and their deep-rooted hatred for demons will always triumph over all other mistrusts. Subraces Forest Gnomes Forest Gnomes have a natural knack for illusion and are inherently quick and stealthy. They prefer to spend time in the forests, woodlands, and open air rather than the urban tangle of buildings that form gnomish cities. Forest gnomes tend to be friendly with other good-spirited woodland folk, and they regard animals and critters as their most important allies. These gnomes often befriend small forest animals and rely on them for information about threats that might prowl their homes. Rock Gnomes Deep Gnomes Properties Forest Gnomes * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Natural Illusionist. You know the minor illusion cantrip. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Speak with Small Beasts. Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller beasts. Forest gnomes love animals and often keep squirrels, badgers, rabbits, moles, woodpeckers, and other creatures as beloved pets. Rock Gnomes * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Constitution score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Artificer’s Lore. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to magic items, alchemical objects, or technological devices, you can add twice your proficiency bonus, instead of any proficiency bonus you normally apply. * Tinker. You have proficiency with artisan’s tools (tinker’s tools). Using those tools, you can spend 1 hour and 10 gp worth of materials to construct a Tiny clockwork device (AC 5, 1 hp). The device ceases to function after 24 hours (unless you spend 1 hour repairing it to keep the device functioning), or when you use your action to dismantle it; at that time, you can reclaim the materials used to create it. You can have up to three such devices active at a time. When you create a device, choose one of the following options: ** Clockwork Toy. This toy is a clockwork animal, monster, or person, such as a frog, mouse, bird, dragon, or soldier. When placed on the ground, the toy moves 5 feet across the ground on each of your turns in a random direction. It makes noises as appropriate to the creature it represents. ** Fire Starter. The device produces a miniature flame, which you can use to light a candle, torch, or campfire. Using the device requires your action. ** Music Box. When opened, this music box plays a single song at a moderate volume. The box stops playing when it reaches the song’s end or when it is closed. Deep Gnomes * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. * Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 120 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Gnome Cunning. You have advantage on all Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma saving throws against magic. * Stone Camouflage. You have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) checks to hide in rocky terrain and underground. Category:Races Category:History Category:Culture & Society __FORCETOC__